Je vous maudis
by Feirungorie
Summary: On m’a dit qu’à ma naissance tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps. Je te comprends tu sais, c'est totalement normal après avoir enfanté quelqu'un comme moi. Moi aussi j'aurais pleuré en sachant que mon enfant allait être enfermé.


Auteur : Princesse Sissi (en personne)  
Genre : Je dirais donc Angst, quant à la fin... A vous de voir ! :) (A bas les spoilers !)  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont de moi mais la malédiction, les maudits, et tout ce qui va avec revient à l'auteur béni de Fruits Basket.

**Blabla de Sissi :**  
Voilà, je voulais faire une fanfic Furuba sur le chat. Cette histoire remonte à deux générations de maudits auparavant, avant le grand-père de Kazuma en fait. Il y a donc un autre Dieu et un autre Rat, mais les rapports restent les mêmes puisque d'après moi leurs sentiments les uns envers les autres ne sont pas les siens mais ceux de générations entières de malédiction, l'instinct si vous préférez. Un OS sans histoire d'amour (et pourtant Dieu sait que j'aime les décrire) mais qui vous plaira j'espère ! (J'en ai bavé pour le titre... comme toujours me direz vous).

* * *

**Je vous maudis**

* * *

On m'a dit qu'à ma naissance tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps.

« Kasu, arrête de pleurer ! Arrête je t'en supplie !  
-Je… Je… J'y arrive pas…  
-Arrête ! Sinon moi aussi je vais m'y mettre. »  
Désolée, désolée. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pleurer que maintenant alors qu'il y a encore des bras pour me consoler et des mots pour me bercer.  
« On continuera de se voir ne t'inquiète pas Kasu ! Ce n'est pas parce que le lycée est terminé que tout va s'arrêter ! »  
Si. Tout va s'arrêter aujourd'hui, ce soir, mon temps va finir sa course, ma vie n'aura plus de hauts ni de bas, elle va juste suivre sa ligne droite. Sans plus jamais de changements que les jours qui se suivent.  
« Ah bah voilà Kasu… Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? »  
Elle pleure à présent avec moi, mais ses larmes ne sont rien face aux miennes. Elles n'ont pas le poids pesant d'années entières de solitude, elles ne possèdent pas le désespoir infini qui sommeille dans chacun de mes mouvements.  
Je me souviens que toi aussi, tes larmes pesaient lourd. Mais pas autant que les miennes certains soirs.

« Alors Kasumi, ta crise de larmes t'a fait du bien ? »  
Il est là. Evidemment qu'il est là, il est toujours là quand tout va mal. Je le hais, ce sale rat, cette immonde bestiole. Dire que je ne suis rien à cause de lui, dire que lui peut faire partie des douze tandis que je n'y suis pas. Il ne le mérite pas, il ne mérite même pas d'exister.  
« Oui très bien merci. Et toi, tes sarcasmes te plaisent toujours ? »  
Nous nous fusillons du regard, la haine est palpable dans chacun des centimètres carrés d'espace. Mais cette fois il ne frappe pas, il sait bien que cela ne sert à rien, il sait très bien que son sourire empli de pitié suffit à me blesser. Soudain on l'appelle au loin. Bien sûr, c'est lui qu'on appelle, moi on ne m'appelle jamais, surtout pas maintenant. Avant de partir il me chuchote à l'oreille :  
« Amuse-toi bien. »  
La dernière image que j'eus de lui fut son dos, et je savais qu'un immense sourire éclairait son visage. Dire qu'il était beau… Tu crois que si la malédiction ne nous avait pas tous contrôlés, je l'aurais aimé ? Peut-être… Après tout cette haine n'est pas de moi, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu. L'animosité qui nous relie est bien plus vieille que cela, elle date de centaines d'années, sinon plus.

On ne peut pas changer le cours du temps, tu me le disais souvent non ?

« Ah ma petite Kasumi tu es là. »  
Je veux fuir.  
« Tu m'as manqué tu sais. »  
Je veux partir.  
« Et tu vas encore plus me manquer après… Quelle tristesse… »  
Je veux disparaître.  
« Au fait, tes affaires ont déjà été transférées ! Ton futur petit frère sera très content d'avoir sa propre chambre. »  
Laissez-moi courir loin !  
« Tu veux que je te montre le chemin pour aller à ta nouvelle maison ? »  
Je n'ai pas peur de Lui quand Il est triste ou en colère. Mais quand Il sourit, quand Il est heureux, quand Il rit, c'est là que je suis terrorisée. Car je sais qu'Il est vraiment heureux, oui, tellement heureux de pouvoir disposer aussi facilement de moi et de me détruire sans effort.  
« Non. »  
J'ai pris une décision. Son sourire me souffle la vérité, la solution, la seule sortie possible si je veux continuer à vivre sans sombrer dans la folie. Je sors de ma poche un couteau, un très beau couteau. Il me regarde, un brin étonné, mais c'est surtout son sourire qui s'agrandit que je remarque.  
« Oh ? Tu veux mourir Kasumi ? »  
Il n'a pas hésité. Pas un instant Il n'a soupçonné que je voulais Le tuer. Le tuer, Lui, celui que j'aime plus que toi et haït plus que le rat. Il n'a pas imaginé que je pourrais mettre fin à sa vie faisant souffrir tant d'âmes.  
« Oui. Je mourrai ici et maintenant, et je ne serai pas enfermée. Je n'aurai pas accompli toute la malédiction, je serai libre. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher ! »  
J'ai peur, Il semble encore heureux. Il s'amuse comme un petit fou tandis que je dois me battre avec moi-même pour ne pas trembler.  
« Mais… Kasumi… Et ton petit frère ? »  
Sa voix est belle à en mourir, ses intonations suaves emplissent chacune des parties de mon corps. Comment peut-Il avoir autant de pouvoir ?  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? »  
J'essaye désespérément de paraître froide, de paraître sèche. Mais c'est tellement inutile face à un homme qui connaît chaque parcelle de ton esprit !  
« Il n'est pas encore né si je ne m'abuse… Et si tu meurs la place du chat sera libre… Imagine si justement… Il prenait ta place ? »  
Il éclate de rire, un rire dément empli de joie. Non… Non… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi arrive-t-Il à me faire agir à sa guise avec de simples mots ?  
« Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais vivre le plus longtemps possible au contraire ? Oh oui mon enfant, vis ! Fais en sorte de vivre le plus longtemps possible, pour empêcher les autres de vivre ton malheur, oui vas-y, fais comme tous les autres avant toi ! Toi aussi maudis-toi, ajoute encore un poids à tes épaules. Vous êtes vraiment amusants les chats ! Vous êtes si gentils, vous pensez tellement aux autres alors que personne ne vous aime, alors que tout le monde vous déteste. C'est risible ! »  
Son rire malsain perce encore l'air. Je baisse le couteau, j'y suis bien obligée. C'est injuste, pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas un monstre à part entière ? Pourquoi la bête qui se tapit en moi n'habite-t-elle pas mon âme ? Je voudrais tellement arrêter ici mon agonie ; mais c'est impossible, car cette fin fera sonner un début pour un pauvre nouveau-né. Le bruit de la chute de mon couteau résonne dans la pièce, Il avance vers moi et m'attrape de force le menton, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Soudain ils sont affreusement sérieux, et sa voix me donne des frissons de terreur.  
« Maintenant ma chérie tu vas être bien sage et rentrer dans ta cage. C'est là-bas ta place. Il faut que tu ailles porter ton fardeau là-bas et laisser des mères et des enfants vivre enfin. Comme ta mère va être heureuse avec son joli petit garçon ! Elle pourra ainsi oublier tous les tourments que tu lui as causés. Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois je l'ai plaint de t'avoir mise au monde… Elle est presque plus à plaindre que toi, mon petit monstre. »  
Je déteste entendre son rire de dément.

Tu me disais que le chef ne voulait que mon bien, sans te rendre compte qu'Il ne souhaitait que ma souffrance.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Plusieurs mois je crois, peut-être plus. Oui, sûrement beaucoup plus. Mais ce temps passé n'est rien face à celui qui va arriver. Tellement de secondes, de minutes, d'heures, de jours, de semaines, de mois, d'années, tellement de temps qu'il me reste encore à vivre… Non je ne vis plus à présent, mon quotidien ne mérite pas ce mot : je survis.  
« Kasumi-san ? »  
Je viens de finir de manger le plateau repas que l'on m'a apporté. Je n'ai jamais vu celui ou celle qui l'apporte, surtout parce que je n'ai pas cherché à lui parler. Je n'ai pas envie de voir quelqu'un me regarder encore avec les yeux emplis de haine et de dégoût. Je préfère encore ne jamais être regardée.  
« Kasumi-san ? »  
Je réalise alors que c'est moi qu'on appelle. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu mon prénom… Je me relève avec lenteur et me dirige vers la fenêtre d'où vient l'appel. C'est un petit domestique, l'un des rares qui ne me déteste pas, sûrement trop jeune. Mais il a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois.  
Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?  
« Oui ?  
-Ecoutez Kasumi-san, j'ai appris quelque chose d'incroyable ! Vous savez que…  
-Ne m'appelle pas Kasumi-san, appelle moi juste Kasumi, je ne mérite pas ce titre.  
-Ne dites pas ça Kasumi-san ! Pas alors que la malédiction va sûrement se briser !  
-Quoi ? »  
Que raconte-t-il cet idiot ? Et pourquoi me parle-t-il de cela avec un grand sourire ? Comme un conspirateur il s'approche encore de la fenêtre et ajoute :  
« Ce n'est pas pour maintenant, mais on raconte tout de même que la malédiction pourrait se briser, on ne sait pas encore comment. Vous allez être l'une des dernières à être maudite ! C'est génial, non ? »  
Pas un sourire n'éclaire mon visage. J'approche celui du petit garçon pour lui susurrer à l'oreille à travers les barreaux de ma cage :  
« Sache que ceux qui vont oser être libérés, ceux-là, je les maudis. Ces filles qui vont pouvoir embrasser des hommes, ces garçons qui vont pouvoir enlacer des femmes, ces pères qui vont pouvoir jouer avec leur enfant, ces mères qui pourront serrer leur petit contre leur cœur. Tous ces gens, ces inconscients, je les condamne à porter le malheur des milliers d'années de désespoir et de haine. Pour que jamais ils ne puissent être heureux. »  
Il me regarde avec horreur, je lui souris avec froideur.  
Je me sens comme Lui à sourire du malheur que je vais donner aux gens heureux.

Dis, est-ce que tu es aussi heureuse avec mon petit frère que tu étais malheureuse avec moi ?


End file.
